La Vida y las Mujeres Tristes de Steve Rogers
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Steve está harto de todo: de no ser él, mayoritariamente. Sale en busca de lo que le hace falta, y más que encontrarlo, se siente lleno.


La Vida y las Mujeres Tristes de Steve Rogers.

 _Eres un exagerado… Eres un anticuado… Todo tiene reglas para ti, ¿cuándo dejarás que las cosas sucedan como deben suceder?_

¿Pues sabes qué? Las cosas sucedieron como tenían que suceder y el Capitán América dejaba los Avengers para dar paso a Steve y sólo Steve: Steve tomó café esa misma mañana, no el Capitán América; Steve se vistió para salir esa misma mañana, no el Capitán América; y Steve mismo, sin que nadie se percatara, salió de la torre con su maleta, portando nada más de lo necesario.

Tomó la calle más cercana y caminó sin rumbo, pensando cuál sería su siguiente paso cuando la respuesta le cayó, en el aparador de una cafetería pequeña al final de la calle contigua: _se solicita repartidor_.

Frunció el ceño pensativo mientras leía: _con experiencia montando bicicleta._

Enarcó las cejas, tomando el anuncio y después de una rápida ida al interior de la cafetería, salió con su primer pedido empacado en una caja de cartón, hacia la bicicleta parqueada fuera de la cafetería. Vio una vez más la dirección en la nota que le habían dado, entendiendo por qué la bicicleta, si la dirección no estaba más allá de siete calles en total.

Subió a la bicicletas y aunque le costó mantenerse en equilibrio, enfiló directo a donde debía.

Al andar por una de ellas, en un portal como cualquier otro, se detuvo por inercia: unos lloriqueos le llegaron y al no ver exactamente de quién provenían, decidió bajarse de la bici y andar hasta la escalera del edificio, dándose cuenta que entre los recovecos obscuros, una muchacha rubia, tal vez no más de veinte años.

—Querida, ¿estás bien?—, preguntó, acuclillado a su altura.

Ella sorprendió por el llamado. Le dio la cara enrojecida por el llanto y Steve no se contuvo a sentarse junto.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, señorita?—, volvió a llamarle, casi en un susurro, justo en el momento en que pareció que la ciudad entera guardaba silencio para ellos dos.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, despejándose del llanto—. Es mi madre—, calló después.

—¿Qué tiene mamá?—, Steve sintió rápida empatía por la muchacha, colocando una mano en su hombro, esperando reconfortarla.

—Ella no es la misma desde que papá murió. Consiguió un esposo y lo quiere más a él que a mi hermano y a mí. Ahora me echó de la casa, y aunque mi hermano se quedó por ser más pequeño, no creo que tarde en botarlo.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Steve muchas veces había deseado formar una familia, y más cuando veía a las parejas con bebés, pero llegaba a preguntarse si esas parejas realmente deseaban al niño, si lo deseaban tanto como él deseaba uno.

Pero sabía que existían casos, como el de esa muchacha, en que se lamentaba.

—Señorita—, comenzó hablar—, lo que creo que usted debe llorar, no es el dolor de una madre indiferente, sino, más bien, el no tener un guía que la acompañe en la nueva aventura que está por vivir.

Dejó de llorar, sólo dedicándole la mirada.

Lo que quiero decir, es que usted ha iniciado otra etapa en la vida, en su vida, que es comienzo de todo lo bueno nuevo en ella. Y, para gracia suya, he llegado yo en papel de guía para usted.

Steve se levantó de su asiento, tendiéndole la mano a la muchacha.

En este momento estoy trabajando, pero si viene conmigo, señorita, me encargaré de resolver sus dilemas; ¿qué le parece?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, pero logró soltar una risa ahogada.

—Acepto su ayuda, pero deje de hablar así, que parece de una época diferente.

Tomó su mano, levantando también.

Aunque su comentario no le agradó, decidió pasarlo por alto.

Ambos maniobraron sobre la bici, rodando unas calles más hacia la dirección del pedido. Cuando llegaron, Steve le pidió a la muchacha que la esperara fuera, porque en la nota decía que debía entrar a la casa, y dejar la caja en el segundo mesón del pasillo principal.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la nota, tomó la llave de debajo de una maceta, accediendo a la casa. Sólo entrar, el silencio inundó a Steve: ¿realmente alguien viviría allí?

Trató de no hacer ruido con sus pasos, aventajando a la segunda mesa del pasillo, dejando allí la caja de cartón. Cuando se dio vuelta sobre su camino, en una de las habitaciones, una niña pelirroja lo miraba, sentada en un sillón individual, rodeada de muñecas.

Él era malo para esas situaciones. No sabía si asustarse o siquiera cómo reaccionar.

Batió su mano, a modo de saludo, queriendo alcanzar la puerta pero la niña bajó de su asiento, caminando hacia él.

—Llegas algo tarde; la abuela ya salió del salón. Así nunca pasará de nuevo por su pedido. Debes llevárselo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, más por la situación que rozaba lo fantasmagórico.  
Volvió por la caja, y alzando la mirada, encontró la figura avejentada de una dama en la estancia siguiente.

—Ella es mi abuela—, le señaló la niña—; llévale la caja, nuevo.

Dedicó una mirada a la niña por el mote, pero se aventuró por el pasillo principal, hacia la estancia sólo iluminada por un ventanal obstruido de cortinas. Se inclinó a su nivel, dejando la caja en una mesilla al lado de la silla.

—Mi dama, he llegado tarde con su pedido; le ruego me perdone y sírvase de consumirlo ahora que se lo dejó al alcance.

Guardó un silencio que perturbó a Steve, dándose el permiso de virar a verle más detenidamente, por su dormía y él interrumpía su sueño, más esta dama estaba despierta, mirando al ventanal con una sonrisa perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Ha llegado justo a tiempo—, fue lo primero que le dijo en su tono avejentado—. De todos los momentos, de todo el tiempo del mundo, llegó justo cuando pensaba en mi esposo.

Steve pestañeó.

Llegó cuando recordaba cómo me hablaba cuando él era un soldado, y yo una simple secretaria.

La dama cerró los ojos aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, y soltó una queda risa complacida, que se tornó pronto en una risa alegre. Steve le devolvió el gesto sonriente.

Aquella le había parecido una dama taciturna, pero ahora parecía más viva que nunca.

—¡Mary, Mary! ¡Ven a comer la tarta conmigo!—, exigió ella, seguida de un silencio que se llenó después con el torbellino pelirrojo de la niña hacia la estancia. Llegó a su abuela, saltó a su regazo y se abrazó de ella.

—¿En serio, abuela? ¿Me dejarás comer contigo?

La pequeña soltaba gruesas lágrimas mientras la abuela le besaba la mejilla húmeda.

Steve no sabía qué pasaba, pero podía darse la idea. Dejó ambas damas solas, esperando que disfrutaran la tarta, cuando le volvieron a llamar.

—Soldado, ¿no se queda a comer?—, se detuvo a medio paso, volviendo el rostro hacia la dama que le sonreía cómplice.

—Tiffany también puede pasar—, dijo Mary, provocando que mostrara en su rostro una mueca de interrogación—. La muchacha que se espera fuera de la casa; Tiffany.

Parpadeó de nuevo, disculpándose y saliendo de la casa rumbo a Tiffany, que veía pasar las personas por la calle. Se disculpó con ella también, y juntos volvieron a la cafetería.

—Señora Houston, Danille, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?—, mencionó al sólo llegar al local, dejando a la muchacha sentada en una mesa de la cafetería.

La señora fue la primera en acercarse, y después Danielle, una mesera joven que se quitó el delantal con una lentitud nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede, Steve? ¿Algún problema con la señora Harvey?

—No, con ella no realmente—, le dedicó una mirada rápida a la rubia sentada—, pero de camino, me encontré con esta muchacha, Tiffany. La encontré llorando y al hablarle, me contó que su madre la echó de casa. Quería pedirles si aceptan que ella trabaje aquí, siquiera aprendiendo de Danielle, y que le den la mitad de mi sueldo—. La señora Houston, con sus labios delgados, iba a decir algo, pero Steve fue más rápido—. Sé que es mi primer día, pero no puedo dejar que una muchacha como ella esté en la calles, y sin esperanza.

La mayor le puso una mano en el brazo, deteniendo sus palabras si es que iba decir más.

—Steve, según recuerdo por lo que me dijiste, tú quieres el sueldo para rentar un departamento, porque eres recién llegado a la ciudad. No creo que con la mitad, te sea suficiente para solventarlo—, ella miró a Tiffany—. Ni a ti, ni a ella.

—¡Pues viviremos juntos!—, chilló Steve—. Su hermano también está en peligro, y es menor, ¡alguien debe hacerse cargo!

Houston bajó la mirada, y Danielle, que no había dicho nada, mordía su labio, nerviosa. Le sorprendió ese gesto, porque reconocía a Danielle como una mujer segura, pero de momentos, se le veía lo contrario.

—Si parece bien…—, susurró la mesera. Sólo entonces, ella le miró a los ojos azules—, pueden vivir conmigo en mi departamento.

Steve soltó una exclamación de victoria. La señora Houston viró a ella sólo por inercia.

Quiero decir, así la muchacha y Steve pueden trabajar aquí, ayudándome con el alquiler.

—¡Gracias, Danielle!—. Steve se dejó llevar y abrazó a la mesera—. ¡Tiffany, ven! ¡Ahora trabajarás aquí!

Steve le dio la espalda a las dos mujeres, dejando que la señora Houston pudiera hablar con Danielle a solas:

—¿Desde cuándo haces caridad, Danielle?—, esta elevó sus hombros—. ¿Será desde que llegó Steve?—. Sólo entonces le devolvió la mirada a su jefa, haciéndole saber que había dado en el blanco. Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo—. Primer hombre que te pone nerviosa, Danielle.

Hacia el mediodía, Tiffany iba y venía en la bicicleta, y Steve se quedó en la cafetería, para gusto y desgracias de Danielle, ya que siendo Steve no muy taimado en el servicio de tartas y tazas de café, constantemente su mano enorme tenía que hacer contacto con la de la castaña.

—Steve, ¿puede alcanzar esos platos de la alacena?—, estaban en la cocina, él preparando café y ella sirviendo un trozo de pastel de crema de nuez.

Cuando Steve volteó, Danielle tenía el cuerpo estirado sobre el mármol, con los brazos intentando siquiera rozar la manija de los estantes.

—Claro—, accedió y sin medir sus acciones, se colocó detrás de Danielle, juntando sus cuerpos mientras Steve bajaba los platos.

Danielle, inconscientemente, bajó los brazos y cerró los puños en nervios, sintiéndose estresada por la figura masculina frotando su espalda.

—Aquí están—, dijo Steve al amontonar la loza a un lado de Danielle, notándola cohibida—. ¿Sucede algo?—, habló entre su hombro, en el hueco de su cuello, provocando que ella saltara en su lugar.

—¡No! —, chilló también ella, dándola ahora la cara y colocando sus manos en su rostro—. ¡Estoy bien, Steve!

Este ladeó sus labios, insatisfecho. La arrinconó con los brazos enormes, casi rozando sus narices—. ¿Estás segura?

Danielle quería descubrirse el rostro, quería decirle que no estaba bien y que no lo estaría si no se besaba con ella.

Pero entonces se escuchó a Tiffany—. ¡Steve, es Mattew!

El rubio se separó de un momento a otro, y junto a la camarera, salió a la barra donde Tiffany cargaba a un niño en su pecho.

—¡Steve, mamá tiró a Mattew a la calle!—, bastó que dijera eso para que Steve le quitara al niño de ocho o nueve años del pecho, y colocará en pie, viendo sus ojos llorosos.

Le pasó en la mente el lugar donde ese niño dormiría la noche, y miró a Danielle, que se masajeaba el cuello en exaspero.

Quisiera o no reconocerlo, que en un día una joven mesera pasara hacerse cargo de tres personas más, seguro era difícil para ella. Tragó saliva: quizá no era tan buena idea como al principio.

Para el final del día, Steve cargaba su maleta y a Mattew por las escaleras del edificio rumbo al departamento de Danielle. Tiffany iba medio sollozando en silencio mientras que Danielle iba de frente a ellos, con las llaves en las manos.

—No es mucho, pero espero que sea agradable a ustedes—, abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar después de ella, sólo para encender las luces de una estancia.

—La señora Houston me prestó unas colchas para ustedes, así que será como un campamento.

Intentó animarlos, pero no era mentira que todos mantenían en ellos una mueca de tristeza.

—Sí, y lo será más si hay chocolate caliente—, hablaron desde la puerta del departamento, encontrándose todos con la señora Houston sosteniendo una tetera en las manos.

—¿Usted también vive aquí, jefa?—, habló Steve.

—Claro, es mi cafetería y casa. El departamento de Danielle sólo está en el piso de arriba—, ahora que lo decía, era cierto. La señora Houston entró y colocó la tetera en la mesa del centro de la estancia—. ¿Por qué no los niños se quedan con la señora Houston—, comenzó diciendo mientras se sentaba—, y los adultos salen un rato a despejarse?

Y en cuanto lo dijo, Danielle abrió la boca evitando soltar un grito, sonrojándose.

Steve bajó el rostro, también enrojeciendo por lo que significaba aquello.

—¿Qué dicen, niños?—, Tiffany, que había estado observando, sonrió en acuerdo, y Mattew sólo estaba pendiente del tarro de chocolate—. Eso parece un rotundo sí, así que Danielle, ve a cambiarte. Tú también, Steve.

A regañadientes, ambos se retiraron, y en media hora, Steve miraba a Tiffany y Mattew cantar una canción infantil de la televisión. Su cabello dejaba caer gotas de agua aún, mojando su camisa blanca que haría conjunto con sus pantalones jeans.

En ellos veía ya no tanta tristeza, sino cierto deje de alegría al cantar. Soltó una sonrisa mientras los observaba, pero la borró al sentir un pensó junto a sí en el sofá.

—Te gustan los niños, ¿no es así? Serás buen padre cuando tengas los tuyos—. Steve le ocultó la mirada a la señora Houston por vergüenza; tener hijos significaba también tener… _fondeu_ y eso aún le daba cierto pavor—. En cuanto a Danielle… Ella una vez estuvo embarazada, pero del hombre equivocado; el asunto terminó en aborto—, llamó la atención de Steve, obteniendo una visión del rostro de la señora Houston, recordando esos momentos—. En fin, sólo te lo digo por ella, bueno… No me corresponde decirlo, pero está ilusionada de ti. No sé qué sientas tú, pero te lo aseguro: es una buena muchacha.

La señora Houston se levantó del sofá, dejándolo con sus pensamientos: ¿y si había encontrado lo que no sabía que buscaba? Si él se había ido de la torre, ¿era porque no le gustaba cómo lo trataban o porque ya no le gustaba su doble vida? Tal vez ansiaba ser uno sólo, vivir como Steve, el hombre soltero; o como Steve, el camarero novio de la mesera Danielle; incluso como Steve, el padre de algún niño.

¿Qué debía sacar de esa situación? ¿Debía comprometerse tan rápido en la vida de tantas personas? ¿Debía hacerse esperanza? Porque la esperanza es continua, es persistente, si él decidía un día volver, ¿qué sería de la esperanza de ellos? Pero era válido pensarlo también: ¿quería volver?

Dejó la pregunta en el aire cuando Danielle se sentó cerca de él, con un vestido algo cursi de color rojo pálido.

—¿Te parece bien o es demasiado?—, el vestido dejaba ver de sus rodillas hacia abajo, en un corte abierto que se acentuaba en su cintura, muy acorde a como él recordaba que eran los vestidos en su época.

Danielle era preciosa; así como era, así como se le presentaba en su uniforme de camarera, o en su mejor vestido.

—Eres hermosa—, se le escapó decir, pero sabía que lo decía con intención.

Ella se sonrojó, bajando la mirada; mientras él, soltó una sonrisa tímida.

Lograron salir del departamento sin tener que sonrojarse más, yendo al cine, a ver una película que no importaba cuál era, porque la pasaron jugando con sus manos, tonteando abrazarse, y cuando Steve tomó valor, le besó la sien.

Salieron de la mano, riendo, y aunque no contaban con mucho dinero, compraron un perro caliente para cada uno.

Aunque no fuera con la misma ostentosidad, digna de Tony Stark, pero estaba contento, mucho más cómodo que en cualquiera de sus fiestas, mientras caminaba de la mano de Danielle por esas callejuelas.

Finalmente, llegaron a su departamento, y de puntillas rodearon a los niños que dormían ya, y a la señora Houston que descansaba en el sofá, casi soltando una descuidada taza donde seguramente, hubo chocolate caliente.

Steve se preguntó dónde dormiría, atrasándose en la sala, pero Danielle lo guió por los pasillos, hacia una habitación aparte donde se notaba que la inquilina era una dama.

—Siéntate un momento—, le pidió Danielle, aceptando Steve y acomodándose en el colchón mientras Danielle encendía una lámpara en el buró contiguo. Steve le seguía con la mirada, atento, pero quiso desviarla cuando Danielle tomó lugar frente a él, quedando de espaldas y empezar a desvestirse. Pero poco a poco, Steve no quitó los ojos de ella, de su sencilla figura, porque le parecía real. No era como los cuerpos que se acostumbraba ver en el gimnasio de la torre, sino que era… más cercano de lo que le parecía ser.

Danielle se acercó a él, sentándose en sus piernas y tomando sus mejillas. Steve no se resistió al beso siguiente, mucho menos a recostarse con ella en su pecho. La dirigió a estar debajo de su peso, quitándose él mismo la camisa y los pantalones, presentándose desnudo para ella.

—Danielle, ¿tú quieres tener relaciones?—, la pregunta era realmente obvia, pero era necesario que la hiciera.

—Sí—, no tardó en contestar—. Sí, si tú quieres también.

Steve negó con la cabeza—. Yo no, yo no quiero tener relaciones contigo—, pero habló antes de que Danielle pudiera hacer más que una mueca—. Yo quiero hacerte algo que te merezcas—, aventajó un beso en su mentón—. Quiero hacerte el amor.

Y terminado de decirlo, Steve no tocó a Danielle que no fuera durante un beso profundo.

Steve no durmió aquella noche pensando, aún con Danielle entre sus brazos, si lo que había hecho era correcto.

Ella esperaba que le fuera un hombre, que la amara como uno, no que fuera un sonso queriendo ser romántico.

Ella esperaba algo más de él, y él mismo esperaba algo más de sí, porque si lo pensaba, Steve pudo haber dejado a Danielle en cinta esa misma noche. Si él lo hubiera deseado, si él se hubiera dejado llevar, tal vez, con mucha suerte, hubiera obtenido lo que buscaba en nueve meses adelante.

—Oye, Danielle…—, le susurró al oído cuando el sol aún no hacía aparición. Ella gimoteó, respondiendo y girando a verle con sus ojos castaños ahogados en sueño. Steve creyó que las palabras sobraban, así que comenzó besando su cuello, besando sus labios, acariciando su cuerpo entre sus manos que lo llevó a sus piernas.

Colocó una de ellas en su cadera, obteniendo acceso a su entrepierna, insertándose y moviéndose mientras sentía cómo el cuerpo se le hacía melaza por lo caliente que él mismo se comenzaba a sentir.

No olvidó que había niños, moviéndose quedo pero firme dentro de ella, eyaculando pronto y provocándole un sensible orgasmo a Danielle.

Le besó con ternura después del placer, contenta y Steve sabía que ella había conseguido lo que quería y esperaba de él. Se sentía contento por hacerla feliz, contento consigo mismo.

Durmieron el resto de la madrugada, abrazados, sin necesidad de cobijas porque ellos mismo eran suficiente.

Así, como en un beso, se le pasó el tiempo, una semana de trabajar en la cafetería, una semana de ser novio de Danielle, llegó el momento en que Tiffany llegaba y le regalaba un abrazo junto al mote de "papá".

Tiffany como Mattew habían construido junto a Danielle, la señora Houston y Steve un gran ambiente de confianza, como si la primera fuera su madre, la siguiente la abuela y a Steve, que tan ajeno había estado a esa parte de la vida, como su padre.

Pronto la señora Harvey y Mary, su nieta, ya no pedían a domicilio, sino que se unían a la improvisada familia en la cafetería.

Más, cuando rozaba el mes y medio de su nueva vida, la vieja volvió aparecer.

—Viejo, ya es hora—, fue lo que dijo Tony Stark al sólo entrar en la cafetería. A Steve le subió un escalofrío—. Tienes una misión; debes ir.

Su primer impulso fue mirar a Danielle, que sabía que ahora muchas cosas estaban unidas. Sospechaba, lo sabía, pero nunca le dijo con acierto quién era en realidad.

—Te tienes que ir…—, fue lo que dijo Danielle con tristeza pero seguridad—. El mundo te necesita… Debes salvarlo.

¿Y él qué? ¿Quién se detendría a salvarlo a él si no era Danielle, Tiffany y Mattew?

—No—, sentenció—. No me iré ahora que tengo un lugar al qué pertenecer.

No tomó importancia a Tony, porque a él le importaba Danielle.

—Sí, tú siempre pertenecerás a mi lado pero…—, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse. Danielle fue a una estantería cercana, donde guardaba su bolso y de él le entregó algo—. Estoy embarazara.

Sonó más el asombro de Tony que el de Steve, porque él eso pretendía.

Entendía su miedo; ahora él lo sentía.

Tuvo que aprender a darle la espalda a Danielle aquella tarde, pero aprendió también que los reencuentros reconfortan lo que las despedidas dañan.

Cada semana, cada día cuando estaba en la ciudad, Danielle era visitada por Steve, incluso más tiempo que una noche.

Cada semana, cada día cuando estaba en la ciudad, Tiffany y Mattew esperaban a un hombre llegar a su casa; esperaban un abrazo de su padre.

Cada semana, casa día cuanto estaba con vida, Steve encontraba lo que nunca pensó tener.


End file.
